


Snow storm

by Natalia_lives



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: U.S.S. Buran going down, an alternative on what might have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: Thank you for the little conversation yesterday! :)





	Snow storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becauseitwasreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitwasreal/gifts).



> Thank you for the little conversation yesterday! :)

It took Captain Lorca a few long minutes to gain control over the escape pod. There were still some traces of the Klingon nerve gas in his system. But he was determined. His face was emotionless and unreadable.

The pod spin around itself one last time then came to halt. Lorca now had to break into the ship’s computer. It wasn’t an easy task, but there were a few back doors – known only for a few. His hands flew over the keyboard with cold precision. He got in. His next step was to trigger the autodestruct system.

While his crew was on board.

And a few dozens of Klingon. 

…

Finally there it was: ‘Initiate autodestruct’.  A flashing red box.

Lorca looked up the first time in twenty minutes. His ship was surrounded by four bird of prays.  

A sudden rage erupted in him. The colour red started to overflow his mind. He wanted to smash everything – the helpless anger.

Then Captain Lorca closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Cooled down. Forced his mind back to the task in hand.

He brought the long range sensor online. A smaller, but nonetheless, bird of prey was closing in. 3 more minutes. He had to wait for that ship too. He wanted to take as many Klingon as he could for his crew.

Three more minutes.

The Captain concentrated solely on the decreasing distance of the last ship. He didn’t let his mind wander.

Two more minutes.

There was the chance, that the coming ship pick him up, but it was a chance he took.

One more minute.

No more thoughts.

“INITIATING AUTODECTRUCT – NOW”

Captain Lorca looked up and forced himself to watch. Watched his ship blowing up.

But there was one thing he didn’t know, the shielding on the pod’s screen got damaged while escaping.

The sudden multiply blast of ships lit up the pod with unbearable brightness. Like somebody thrown hundreds of sharp needles into Lorca’s eye. He cried out in pain.

…

He had to check the sensors.

Slowly, painfully tried to open his eyes. He blinked fast and his vision was blurry.

“No..mo…re…li..li…ving…th..iiiingg…can…be….de…de..tec…c..t..e…d…..”

Captain Lorca leaned back into his seat. Slowly he tried to open his eyes and see. It hurt. And then came the tears…the tears were burning.

But through the tears the small floating pieces of the ships looked like small snowflakes. Snowflakes floating peacefully away from each other.

He couldn’t watch it anymore, the pod had a limited amount of oxygen and the state of his eyes grew bad rabidly. With his last blinks activated the bio-state protocol and the  automated distress call.

 

…---…   …---…   …---…

 

_бур **а** н / buran /  (russ): blizzard / snow storm _

**Author's Note:**

> So far I like Discovery and ep.05. was a really fine one. And I have a few boring classes…  
> Hope you liked it – thank you for reading! :)


End file.
